Hunting for Witches
by Iridescent Shadows
Summary: She left in the cover of night, head hung and heart broken, now's back and out for blood. His to be exact, but it comes at a price. Her service for his blood; their final chapter in evolution. Warning: Comedy, teamwork, butt kicking, dark themes and FemCrona. M for darkness and possible chaps.
1. Be Gone

Not my characters!

Summary: She left in the cover of night, head hung and heart broken, now's back and out for blood. His to be exact, but it comes at a price. Her service for his blood; their final chapter in evolution.

Inspiration: My little sister dreamt this up and I offered to put it on FanFiction for her. =]

Warning: Comedy, teamwork, butt kicking, dark themes and FemCrona

Pairing: KidChrona

* * *

**Hunting for Witches**

B**y** I**r**i**d**e**s**c**e**n**t** S**h**a**d**o**w**s

* * *

"Hello Kid, miss me?"

"…C-Crona?"

"The new and improved."

"It can't be…"

"Hm, still trusting your eyes? That'll get you killed, Kiddie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, so cold. But then again, you never were a very warm Reaper, it must be in your nature."

"What is your business here?"

"Oh! Is that a fourth ring I see?"

"Avert your eyes Witch!"

"Hehe, so you're a Demi God. Well then, Demi God Death the Kid, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. However you must excuse me, I didn't come here to play with you this night, I'm here to see your father."

* * *

He stood there, his golden ringed eyes wide and his hands twitching subconsciously towards his hips for the twin pistols that weren't there. His mind stood frozen with the shock, his heart hammered in his chest and his adrenaline raced beneath his skin. His mouth fought to form a sound, his throat tightened painfully with the lump forming and his ears pulsed with the intensity of it all.

His soul prickled with his rage and his eyes seemed to darken with her form in his heavy gaze. He could feel it, he could _see_ it: the taint. The black haze misted over her soul, the madness circling around her rather than emitting from her. The extra sense in her gaze, the added power in her soul and the whispering howl in her wavelength: his suspicions were then confirmed.

She sat frozen, her lavender irises flashing with her rising sense of danger and her mouth dropping open in slow horror. Her midriff throbbed beneath her fresh bandages and her legs trembled as they lay stretched out on the white bed. Her fingers groped at the soft fabric of her bed sheets and her back began to straighten as the madness ignited with the newly posed threat.

She breathed slowly, she felt her ever-present partner rile within her at the risk of her safety. His hands continued to move to his hips, despite the fact his guns were elsewhere and his soul prodded at hers roughly. She tried to push him back, to keep his mind from hers, but she felt his wrath seeping into his heart and she shuddered.

She let out a gasp as her soul contracted and expanded sharply, battling her instinct fight and her will to submit. Kid however felt no remorse of guilt in his trying the wounded female as he let his power collide with hers. In truth, he was more shocked by the fact that her power did not bow under his but rather thrived; with the pressure he applied her soul seemed to double!

Kid's brow tightened ever so slightly and his hands curled into light fists as his target simply breathed deeply and rocked with the power she was coming to discover.

Stein however was stoic - clipboard in hand - he stood with hooded eyes hidden behind the shine of his glasses. The tension in the room was suffocating; the clashing souls of the two students had the seasoned professor on edge. He was ready, if need be, to spring into action but he resigned himself from the drama to instead observe the outcome.

Word had only just reached the young Death God's sharp ears: Crona lived. Maka had been ecstatic and Black Star had said such strength must have come from his Godly influence. Liz and Patty had been all smiles at the news and even Soul had cracked a grin with Maka told him.

Kid however… knew better.

He was the God of Death, he had known her fate when her gurney had passed him in the hall. The pallor of her face indication enough but the flickering life of her soul was his conformation. It'd been a grim experience, but as she was wheeled past him he felt her life fade into the haze between madness and death. He knew then she was gone; he'd bravely grit his teeth and stormed away.

It was true, he felt strongly for the madness-haunted adolescent, but death was something familiar to him. He'd come to accept her passing and had gone home that day with his head held high and his feelings turned cold.

However, when he woke the next day and heard that she had survived and was in fact still alive, he knew immediately what had happened. Only one thing in the world could save someone so close to death, only one force on the planet was capable of sustaining such a weak life…

Even upon entering the school he could still feel the chilling, soul wrenching presence of her savoir. Now here he stood, before her with his worst fears confirmed and his anger rising. She was alive, she survived where no soul ever had before. There was no question to be solved, yet there was no answer because he came to realize this was how it had always been.

"You're a Witch," Kid spat, the hatred in his words setting the poor girl's heart on fire and her skin hot with fury.

Stein's head dipped, and Crona stiffened; the world seemed to have stopped and a tremor shook the infirmary as the two clashing souls trembled. The sides then shifted, the black and white that had once been took up a shade of grey. Crona's soul retreated from Kid's, finally feeling the burn of his words as her soul morphed into that which she was accused of.

Kid staggered back suddenly, and Stein sucked in a sharp breath as Crona's lurched forward and her soul contorted in painful looking contractions and bulge's, all the while shifting to a dark hue of purple. From their scattered classrooms, the rest of Spartoi froze and stared wide eyed as they felt their soul bond loose one of its friends.

Finally, Crona took in a giant gulp of the sweet air her lungs had been screaming for, her entire body wracking with the final throes of her transformation. Kid watched her in horror, his heart seeming to break apart as reality settled over him. Then when Crona had regained her breath, she relaxed in her bed and a blast of energy surged from her to shake the room and all its contents. Stein watched the girl warily and Kid could only gape. The room remained like that, silent and cold and stopped, save for the panting and the trembling of the pink-headed Witch.

Stein, glaring at the pair through the shine of his glasses, eyed them closely as he said, "Thank you, Kid, for your visit. I'm sure the Lady is very tired, I will see you to the door." Kid flinched at the hard note in Stein's otherwise gentle words and stepped back from Crona's bedside obediently. Stein moved fluently and quickly to stand between them and put his back to Crona protectively. Said Witch put a hand to her chest and tried to slow her rapid heartbeat back to a safer speed.

Kid moved grit his teeth as Stein led him to the exit, all the while the Professor's soul ghosting over Crona's to help ease her pain. When the two stood at the door, Kid turned his mouth to Stein's ear to whisper, "What will you do with her?"

Stein's gaze narrowed and he answered casually, "Have a pleasant day, Kid."

Said boy narrowed his golden eyes at the Hammer Meister and spun on his heel to briskly walk down the emptied halls.

With that, Stein turned to his patient and closed the door behind him…

* * *

"That is a bit extreme," the cloaked figure murmured, though he knew full well his companion could hear him. "Are you sure about this Son?" His deep voice was grave, his back to his child and his eyes on the horizon…

With his back to him, his eyes tight and his voice hard, Kid fought out, "It is the rule. We have forever lived by this rule. I see no reason to abandon that rule now."

Standing back to back, their souls connected with their family bond and their power clashing, they stood. In the center of the unending dome, under the setting sky and breathing lightly as the magnitude of their conversation reached its peak, they spoke.

"This is no simple Witch," Lord Death advised in a quiet voice, his hands folding across his chest, "Rules don't change but they need not always be applied."

"No. She must be done away with."

"Kid," he pleaded as best he could, his voice never lessening in power but easing in strength, "see reason. She is our ally, and your friend. Your judgment is clouded, clear your head and-"

"My decision is final." Kid's voice rang out in a menacing echo, his rage boiling him to the core and his feelings of betrayal and guilt eating at his sanity. "She is a stranger to me and a Witch, this is how it shall be."

…

A silence as cold a winter night settled over the two and a fire in Kid's chest fizzled out to be replaced with a stone. The setting sun seemed to lose its color, the air turned sharp and the school seemed to all take a moment shudder with the change. Lord Death's head tipped as he felt his son's happiness leave him and said teen set his lips in a grim line.

Pain; anguish. He knew what he was doing - though it pained him, still his mind was set. This was how it would be; this is how it should be. She was a Witch, there was no decision or case to be made of it, the rules were clear. They'd been laid out clear as night and day and were now being put aside for the sake of friendship. Kid would not have it.

The silence drew ever on… until…

"So it shall be." Lord Death agreed… "By your lead."

At this Kid flinched and half turned towards his father, "Father?"

Lord Death looked over his shoulder and a glare that chilled Kid's soul, "By your lead," he repeated. Kid's eyes widened and the God took his moment to press the weakness, "Have you the strength for this task? Or do you question yourself? So frail are you to burden your own commands?"

"I am decided!" Kid snapped, offended, "Though surely by your own lead…?"

"This position is to one day be your own, better now that you learn the weight of your decisions, by _your_ lead."

…

The silence returned…

* * *

The school was still, the infirmary was at peace and all was right with the world. And then it all came crashing down.

Kid stormed down the halls, his chest full of hot air and his will unbreakable so long as he kept his pace. He nearly ran to the infirmary, his father with his head held as he stood in his office and his friends frozen in their chairs as their souls realized his intention.

The white doors to the medical wing flew open! Crona's cringed at the sudden lash of his soul against hers and her heart stopped: she knew. Stein gasped from his desk and spun on Kid, "How dare you!" He knew as well, for Kid took no effort in hiding his purpose, "How dare you? Do you know what you've done? Do you have any idea what a mistake you're making!"

Kid ignored the teacher and pushed past him and sad professor reached for him. He struggled his way towards Crona's bed and the world seemed to slow. Still he pushed forward, pulling away from Stein's grip of his shoulder and invisible grip on his soul. Even Ragnarok pushed against Kid, using his control over Crona's madness to wrap a barrier around his Meister's weakened soul.

Kid hated this. His heart broke slowly as his soul brushed against hers, his eyes narrowed as his will weakened and his teeth met in a dangerous collision. For a fraction of a second he wanted to leave, he wanted to submerge himself in a cool lake and forget everything that's conspired that day. However he knew he could not, he knew this was right even though it felt so very wrong. It must be done…

Crona too was broken. Her eyes burning with her threatening tears and her hands trembling at what was to come, she gripped her blankets for support. She took a moment to look around the room one last time, taking it all in and letting it warm her freezing soul. Her blood went flat and her partner roared to leave her and fight, but she resisted. It had to happen, she knew this was how he would react…

Kid threw back the sheen curtain to find Crona looking at the wall before her, her breathe held and her eyes fixed as they held back the pain. Kid's chest fell, his voice escaped him and with the last of his strength he shattered all that made him whole:

"You are hereby expelled from the Death Weapon Meister Academy and banished from Death City."

Crona snapped straight at the words, as if she'd been run through and Kid held the curtain for support as his legs gave out under him.

"Bastard," Stein growled, giving a rough shove to Kid and knocking him to his knees. The madness the Ragnarok had enveloping the room vibrated with the Black Demon's roar of agony. Kid winced and flinched away from Crona's bedside, and even Stein turned the giant screw in his head to lessen the input.

The orange glow of the sunset streamed in through the window and Crona chocked on one of her sobs. Time seemed slowed for all but those two – Kid and Crona – and their souls slipped from each other's like lovers parting from a warm embrace.

Her skin glowed a creamy white with the orange set light and her lips lost their rosy color same as her cheeks. Crona turned to Kid, slowly and with eyes wide, to show him her pain. His heart wrenched and his throat tightened, her beauty stunned him. She let a single tear fall and slid down her face to her parted lips, her once dancing irises turning dull and her color leaving her face…

After years, after a million battles, after a life time of hugs and comforting words, the immortal pair broke all that tied them to their ever-changing world…

"Be gone." He choked out.

* * *

What'd ya think? This story is the result of my little sister's(14) daydream, and I was so intrigued by it I thought I'd share it with you all. Though I fluffed it up a bit and changed some of it to fit my own image of a twisted KidCrona, it is overall her story. I honestly _loved_ the idea and thought it was too good not to be written!

The next chapter will be awesome! Crona will come back and be the most amazing creature to ever walk the earth (well I can think of one other who is more amazing), but I had to completely ruin their lives and show you how deeply they cared for each other so their love is easier to understand later. Be gentle I wasn't in the writing mood so it's a bit... clumpy I guess; the story didn't flow the way I wanted it to.

**Leave a review, comment, suggestion ect. **Feedback keeps us authors going ya know, so share the love!


	2. Kiddie, I'm Home

Still not my characters…

Summary: She left in the cover of night, head hung and heart broken, now's back and out for blood. His to be exact, but it comes at a price. Her service for his blood; their final chapter in evolution.

Inspiration: Still rolling with it and adding some humor so I have a pleasant time doing it

Warning: Comedy, teamwork, butt kicking, dark themes and FemCrona

Pairing: KidChrona

**Note: I'm not sure what happened to Liz and Patty, but they're not here. Kid fights with his soul in this chapter, maybe later I'll include them. **

* * *

**Kiddie, I'm Home**

B**y** I**r**i**d**e**s**c**e**n**t** S**h**a**d**o**w**s

* * *

_"You're not welcome here, Witch. Take all that you possess and that possess you and go."_

_"…Kid…"_

_"…Never come back."_

_…_

The night was still and the wintery air's vicious bite nipped at the earth as it settled over Death City. The chuckling moon hung low in the sky - giggly madly as it watched fate unfold before its eyes - and illuminated most of Death City in a pale glow.

The dangers of the dark moved silently and carefully, knowing whom it was who sat atop the towers of the DWMA and watched for them. The inhabitants of the darkened city slept easy that night, knowing their streets were safe under their protector's watchful eye. However, a cool breeze whipped against the stone buildings and madness rose up from the shadows with hisses and howls of glee. Something drove the madness that night… gave life to it and sent it misting over the cobblestone streets…

Kid sat on his thighs, his hands fisted and knuckles white, glaring at the lamp-lit streets with a force that could kill. His soul stretched out as far as he dared let it, engulfing a good portion of the city and keeping an adept watch over his city. Though the unusually lively madness did have him on edge, he had a more pressing battle to attend to...

_His_ battle; the battle he fought every night against him and himself. The fight between his sanity and his madness. A battle he knew had no end but it was a battle he had to fight none the less. It was always like this, a constant reminder of what he'd done and what he'd lost. He and his father had long since given up trying to save Kid from his guilt, for believe me they tried. It was never any use though, his memory returned such as this without warning and without mercy.

He was a cursed Death God, and that Witch was at the root of the evil.

From his place among the stones and figures of the DWMA, he heard shrill laughter and a haunting scream. It wasn't on the streets though; rather it was in his head as _She_ tore at his defenses and fought her way into his thoughts. It was the madness that accompanied his every thought of her. It didn't endanger him in any way, simply took him under much like Soul would describe after waking in the hospital wing.

It takes hold of one, Kid in this case, and pulls them under. There is no saving one from such a madness.

Kid fought pointlessly and yet relentlessly against the memory that seemed to haunt him every night he sat on a lone rooftop and gave into the silence. His mind seemed filled, his eyes continued to fade away as the memory enveloped him and his hands trembled with his effort to control himself.

He hated this memory, this one especially; he did not want to re-live it. Though it was no use, he knew how it'd end. It was inevitable. He never won this battle; she was too powerful. She was like a curse, she latched hold of him every chance she got and fogged things up. Whenever it was too quiet, or he sat alone or he lit his mind wander, she was there to snatch him up. She pulled at his sanity like the threads of a fraying fabric. She unwound him, broke through his defenses and tore down all his barriers.

She was unstoppable, however, that's what he loved about her; nothing, not even the God of Death, could keep her from her goal. No one ever really could, either. She was always so strong…

The madness receded momentarily, and Kid gasped, hearing the scream ring out in the night. In an instant, he was in the air, flying down towards the ground. Kid did not bat an eye at the quickly approaching cobblestone though; he was a Reaper, for he only stuck his foot out and landed casually. From there, he dashed down the street towards the commotion, following the increasing existence of madness and death.

He was a Death God, he could sense these things.

He came upon the scene a moment too late, skidding to a stop just as the victim – a middle aged woman – fell to the ground in a dead heap. Kid sighed disapprovingly, shaking his head at the waste of a woman as he leapt at the twisted form of a monster.

Kid made quick work of the death sentence, destroying his victim and causing him to deteriorate into shadow and water. He then stood near a cold brick wall, placing his hand against it as he gazed upon the dead woman.

She was beautiful, it was a shame he'd been too late, though not his fault.

The madness on the street added to his own and he swayed uneasily. His vision tunneled and darkness in. The howls of madness and evil sounded miles away and the chill of the air fell from his skin. He felt himself being pulled into his mind and his soul go cold as the pain resurfaced. His eyes closed and his breath left him, his chest tightened as the evil began. He gave in with honor, letting his head fall back as he flattened both his palms against the wall for support.

It was a memory, a torture she inflicted upon him so very often, the last of their memories together. Like it had then, it nearly destroyed him inside.

_"Kid." _Kid flinched visibly; her voice was like a knife to his heart even to this day.

Crona had held herself tightly in the rain, her body pale and shaking, not with the cold but with pain. Her eyes seemed a brighter color and Ragnarok held a new sense of power. Her words weighed on his heart and her figure seemed one with the rain rather than an object it fell upon.

Kid could still clearly remember – even without the constant reminders –the agony and the hurt he had felt that day. He felt guilt and remorse, yet the powerful sense of duty had forced him to hold his head high. He was a God of Death, he had rules and death had rules; rules cannot be broken or chaos ensues. Kid did what he had to that night; he disposed of a monster, whether that monster had been his friend once or not. It was nearly the end of him.

He'd no choice though, she was a witch, and any doubt of the claim was made fact the day she left. Her magic crept over Kid's skin still, just like it had that day.

_ "K-Kid, please." Her eyebrows knitted together and hands met to be each other's support. _

The sight of her tear filled eyes flashed through his mind, he hated her hypnotic eyes holding such misery. To that day he wished he hadn't cast her aside, he wished he'd removed her suffering and held her close. He knew she hadn't asked for her powers, they were her inheritance, but they were her curse.

_ "Kid,"_ _she pleaded in a whisper, "I'm _not_ a monster." _

Kid shook his head violently, shaking off the memory before it got too far. His hands were suddenly over his ears, his nails digging into his skin and his eyes squeezed shut tight. His teeth ground together, but even that wasn't loud enough to block out her silky voice.

_"Kid please, don't do this," She stepped towards him, a step he did not counter, and placed a soft hand over his._

Kid ripped his hand to his side, feeling the prickles of heat that had once sparked there when Crona had taken his hand.

_"You know me. Kid." She tried again, her voice so desperate for his acceptance it caused Kid to tremble._

_"I do not know you," Kid replied heartlessly, his throat tight and his words shaky as he lied through his gritted teeth. "You are a Witch, and I will see you burned before you cast your spells upon me." And with that, Kid ripped his hand from under hers. _

"Enough!" Kid hissed present day, ridding himself of the memory. Kid looked back to the dead woman, a comfort for than a pain because it was a sign that he was in reality once more. As his eyes wandered and he looked down the long, dark road, he could see Crona's grin-split face fade into existence.

He growled. "I'll not have you haunt me any longer, Witch," he spat the word; he'd grown accustomed to it. "Too long have you plagued my thoughts, be gone," he begged rather than commanded, knowing he'd no power over her.

Again he heard her shrill giggle, her face laughing right along with the sound and he pulled at his hair angrily.

"Curse you," he whispered amongst her laughter, "Curse you Crona. Curse you and all you are. Why…?" Kid didn't realize he was speaking with himself, he'd been broken down too much that night, but he spoke to his memory of Her. "I hate you, you know? I do, I hate you."

"I hate you so much…" However, Kid knew better. Hate was a lie, as was his curse. Rather than a curse, it was a plea, a plea to come back to him. And rather than hatred, it was a resistance to the one sensation completely opposite hate. Love.

"I hate you," Kid said again, his stomach fluttering and his fists loosening, "I hate you so much."

Suddenly Kid froze. He sensed something.

He stared at the blood-stained ground and waited patiently for the sensation again. He extended his soul as far as he dare let it, trying to once again pick up the anomaly. He stood tall in the night and looked out into the darkness, the moon boring down on him as Fate began its vicious game.

Kid jolted; there it was again. A flicker, maybe even less than a flicker, of madness. Not the usual sense of madness, some sense deprived aura wafting over everything and twisting the life around it, but pure madness. Thick and heavy, like molasses, and unendingly evil. The madness had a depth, one that Kid felt himself fall into briefly as he reached out to it.

His spine iced over and he turned himself around, his Reaper eyes seeing the coils of red and purple madness over the rooftops. He swallowed against the lump in his throat, knowing this was no simple monster plaguing his streets.

He steeled himself though, and bolted for the phenomenon.

* * *

Kid pressed himself to the far right wall, his soul prickling with adrenaline and his heart pounding with apprehension. Kid stood on top an abandoned building, the tallest save for the DWMA. The roof was gone, the result of his Father's battle with the Kishin but the top level of the building was still mildly intact. The walls at least. The floor was shambles, holes scattered about and drooping areas where he knew he'd fall in.

The madness whirled around him, the howls ripped through his senses and his eyes flickered with the strengthening power. Just beyond Kid's protective wall was the source of the overwhelming madness. He could not sense whether it was friend or foe. The soul of the stranger bashed against Kid's, both of them extended and consuming most of the city, however neither opened to reveal themselves.

This led Kid to believe the awesome source of power was an enemy. Such power, Kid couldn't help but notice, was very impressive, even to him. He felt small and inferior amongst the soul of his enemy, though he knew if he were to open his full potential as a Death God, he'd have no worries.

That power however, was influential; it brought the dangers of the night to life and pitted them against Kid. The shadows clawed at his body and the madness burned on his flesh like licks of fire! His surroundings fought him valiantly, but he was a God of Death, not to be so easily deterred.

Instead, he fought back. His soul whipped out his wavelength like Black Star's Chain-Scythe, pushing his enemies back and away from him. He kept his back to the wall, knowing the mysterious challenger was just beyond his hiding place.

His breath was coming in short, hot gasps. His body shook with excitement, the madness and his own giving birth to the desire for death. He edged towards the end of the wall, testing the waters as the shadows battled his soul.

The strength of the shadows lessened as he moved forward, this was a sign of weakness Kid was sure to exploit. With a deep breath, Kid spun onto the battlefield, his soul now targeting the unseen yet fully sensed source of energy.

He lashed his power out at his foe, the rings in his eyes contracting with the effort as he did. His soul was deflected though, a shock to the Death God, and retaliated. Power then lashed at him! Kid had to fling himself into the air, his legs burning in response, to avoid the crunching weight of attack. He landed, perfectly erect, on the floor a few feet back, jumping back once again to avoid falling through the floor.

As the dust, brought up by the skirmish, settled Kid squinted to see more clearly. There was nothing there though… nothing he could see at least. Laughter rang out, not from the madness but attacker, and Kid growled. "Fiend," he shouted, "Show yourself!"

With a clashing sound and burst of hot air, the two souls meet evenly. The dusk was thrown off the building and into the streets, leaving Kid's field of vision clear. The city trembled with the shock of the power and the clouds pushed away form over the city. Kid was surprised indeed, he had not sensed _this_ much strength. There was much of the soul he could not sense but now visibly see with his Reaper eyes.

The roof was engulfed by a massive soul, which he could sense, but the sight of it was frightening. It was a purplish color, with energy buzzing around it in black hues. Dark rings of red and crackling madness of white static swirled around the soul, putting Kid on edge. He'd never seen white madness… this was the purest of forms indeed.

He now knew what gave life to the unusual madness that night.

"I said show yourself," Kid repeated, taking a step forward. The outwards pulsing force of the soul fought against him as he did this, but he stood his ground.

"I am here," a deep, two layered voice spoke. One part male and the other a shrill female Kid realized with growing nervousness.

A figure suddenly materialized from thin air a few yards before Kid, coming into existence from the white madness in the air. He paled. The figure was _massive_, his shoulders stretching out broadly and his form coming to loom some few dozen feet tall. The body was impossibly large, one Kid knew not to be human, and accompanied by an unbelievable amount of madness.

With a scream the figure fully came to life, the white madness that he had come from shooting out and running along the sound waves the vibrated the earth. Kid hissed as he shielding his eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded and Kid once again looked to the stranger, a new madness formed around him and wafted along the surrounding area like a thick mist. Laughter echoed quietly from the white power and hisses rose up from the shadows.

_Magic, _he concluded…

The moon fell on the battle happily, darkening the tall creature so that only its outline could be seen, and yet illuminating Kid as if he stood before the sun. Fate had spun an intricate web that night, watching with glee as Kid continued to play to its desire.

"What business have you here?" The young Death God demanded to know, readying himself for a fight.

The madness crept forth from the figure, crawling over Kid's body, lingering on his skin and playing on his heart strings. Giggles of Crona's feminine voice began to dance through Kid's mind and he grew angry. His hands fisted and his golden eyes narrowed in on his enemy. He was ready to kill the creature.

"None that concerns you." The dark figure stated in a voice so deep Kid's bones rattled. The words were powerful and bored the weight of that power.

This bothered Kid, he was not to be impressed by another's authority. He responded. "You stand in _my_ city, fiend," Kid reminded him in a steely voice, "Your business is therefore mine and what isn't mine is to be cast down."

"You wish you claim what is yours and what is not. Fine. What of that that _is_ yours, young Death God? What do you do what the likes of that?" The voice challenged, suddenly happy sounding as if taunting him. A hidden meaning rode the words – Kid could feel it – but he did not understand.

"Sorry?" Kid was caught off guard by this…

"You heard me," the second layer in the voice rang louder this time, rather than deep and male, it was high and female. Almost a wail it was so squeaky. "What of what is already yours? Do you cast that down as well?" Kid heard the challenge in the voice this time and became uncomfortable.

He adjusted his stance accordingly, prepared to fight or flee in an instant.

"I know not of which you speak," Kid replied, once again gaining control, "Do not ask pointless questions. State your business or be gone."

The moon burst into laughter, as did the deeper voice and Kid's anger spiked. His soul pressed to the other, stabbing relentlessly for an opening, wanting to know who he was speaking with.

"Oh, you've sent me away once before, Death God," Kid's title was spat upon in that addressing, "but this time I will not leave."

Kid was bewildered. "We've made acquaintance? Then come forward so I may judge friend from foe."

"I am neither." She said and the female voice faded into the male, "go now, Young Death God, you're not welcome here."

"Me?" He gasped, "I am unwelcome here?" He pressed his soul against theirs. Friction rubbed between the two souls and it made Kid's body tingle with the madness. "You are poorly mistaken, for the last time, come forward! I will not suffer such insult."

… The air dropped in temperature, the moon silenced its laughter and the shadows retreated. The silence returned to the night, but a tension hung in the air, ready to snap. Kid noticed this and prepared himself for a fight.

"…Fine." The female replied.

The tall figure stepped to the side, pouring even more moonlight onto Kid, but revealing _another_ form. They were three on the roof now, the two before Kid separating into two distinct beings. The tall one, obviously male and the short one, female, stood there.

"Come forward," Kid repeated with the heavy authority of a Death God, letting his Godly soul come forth slightly.

Without word, the smaller figure approached Kid slowly and cautiously, the tall one staying behind. The female giggled lightly, her hips swaying sweetly and her hands coming up to remove a hood Kid could not tell she was wearing.

"Who are you?" Kid asked as she came into the light, he squinted to see better. Suddenly he gasped and staggered back, tripping over his own feet and catching himself on a nearby wall! "It can't be!"

The moon laughed again and Fate's howl of approval shook the very foundation of the city.

"Hello Kid, miss me?" Crona asked bitterly, a smile adorning her beautiful face.

Kid was unable to move, unable to speak. He was completely stunned, questioning his sanity as he blinked away the shock."…C-Crona?"

"The new and improved." She curtseyed with a giggle, "Do you like?" She had been referring to her figure, but Kid was too appalled to inspect her.

"It can't be…" his words trailed off

"Hm, still trusting your eyes? That'll get you killed, Kiddie." She chided, sounding more like Patty than the Crona he remembered. Hell, she was nothing like he remembered! He suddenly put two and two together, looking from the tall one to Crona, and then noticing the weight of the soul that still bore down on him…

She was a witch, fully fledged and dangerous.

No, she was nothing like the Crona he remembered. Kid took up his guard again and steadied himself. "Don't call me that," he told her flatly.

"Oh, so cold," she grabbed herself and pretended to shiver. "But then again, you never were a very warm Reaper," she noted, dropping her arms gracefully and looking off as if in thought, "It must be in your nature."

"What is your business here?" he repeated his earlier question.

Crona ignored him however and gasped suddenly, causing him to flinch into an offensive stance. "Oh! Is that a fourth ring I see?"

"Avert your eyes, Witch!"

"Hehe, so you're a Demi God. Well then, Demi God Death the Kid, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Crona's soft voice and sweet smile dropped and her eyes glowed with her power. "However you must excuse me, I didn't come here to play with you this night." She turned from Kid and walked over to her companion, her figure once again cloaked in black but her eyes still glowing bright.

"I'm here to see your father."

* * *

Ok, finished.

This chapter sucked, I know. I'm sorta out of this story, the inspiration is running thin, but I'm forcing myself to write so it's coming out like this.

I'm sorry, I really needed this published though. I've so many other stories to update (that's not an excuse but a fact) and I just wanted this one out of the way so the fun can begin. Next chapter will be enjoyable to write, this one was not. THAT'S when the romance and humor come into play, but I had to set the stage first. It's a crap stage but a stage none the less.

Anywho, leave me a review. A complaint. Or not, that's cool too.

-Iridescent Shadows


End file.
